ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 7: The Green Hero
(The second half of the movie begins at the abandoned city previously seen in Chapter 1. The words "5 Weeks Ago" are displayed at the bottom of the screen. Versad walks through the devastated remains of the once vibrant metropolis, outfitted in the Green Lantern uniform. He warily scans his surroundings, but there are no signs of life throughout the entire urban wasteland. He approaches the edge of a building, taking cover next to it. As he peeks around the corner, someone appears in a flash of lightning. Barry Allen aka The Flash. Versad charges at him with a scissors kick, but the two strikes are blocked easily by Scorpion. He throws several more kicks, but Barry evades them all. The Scarlet Speedster goes on the offensive with several punches, two of which Versad isn't quick enough to block. He takes them full in the face. Versad rallies and jumps into a spin-kick. Barry avoids the kick, but Barry grabs one of his holstered swords from a rack nearby. It takes the Guardian of the Universe a few moments - and a double take - before he realises what Versad did. When he does, he pulls out another construct with his ring and readies himself. The two superheroes engage in a swordfight, each parrying the other's swipes at lightning quick speed. After Barry dodges a swipe at his waist, Versad throws his sword directly at Barry's sword-hand. Barry blocks the attack and sends the stolen sword soaring skywards, but that gives Versad the opening to charge forward and jump-kick Barry square in the face. Barry falls down hard, and Versad catches the falling sword. He swings it downward, but stops it an inch from Barry's neck. For a moment he does nothing but give his mentor a knowing look.) * Versad: Yield. (Barry flashes a brief smile.) * The Flash: Well done. (He lightly pushes the sword away and offers his hand. Versad accepts it and pulls him to his feet.) You are now a hero. (Barry places a hand on his chest and bows. Versad bows in response and offers him back his sword.) * Versad: You honour me, Barry. (Barry takes the blade back and holsters it.) Now that I'm a hero, how will I serve the league? * The Flash: Your future does not lie with the Society. * Versad: But... the Justice League's my family. (Barry turns away, but continues speaking.) * The Flash: When I took you in, I promised your father-- * Versad: I don't have a father. (A new voice catches Versad's attention: Darkseid's.) * Darkseid: Yes, you do. One who's proud of you. A hero in record time. (Darkseid bows to Versad, but Versad looks furious rather than happy.) * Versad: (To Barry) You knew he was coming? You said nothing?! * The Flash: Knowing this would be your reaction, yes. (Versad moves forward, ready to attack Darkseid.) Versad, Darkseid will kill you. (Darkseid remains unconvinced, and he addresses Versad directly.) * Versad: Ten years. No visits, nothing. You abandoned me. * Darkseid: I did not abandon you... * Versad: I'm 18 now! My mother had just died! NOW you come back? Think you can jump right in as the proud dad? * Darkseid: Versad, I... (He tries to touch Versad's shoulder, but finds his hand angrily slapped away.) * Versad: To hell with you, Darkseid! I am not your minion! (They fight. Versad wins a round.) Feels good to be green. (But near the end of the fight, Darkseid breaks free of Versad's combo and they clash.) * Darkseid: Enjoy your last moments, worm. * Versad: You asked for it. (Versad wins the clash and defeats Darkseid.) Now get up! I wanna knock you down again! (As Darkseid is rising, Versad moves in to strike him again.) * The Flash: Lantern, CEASE! (At Barry's voice, Versad stops in mid-strike.) Adluk did not abandon you. He brought you here for your protection. * Versad: Protection from what?! * The Flash: From those who murdered my mother. * Versad: She... she died in an accident! * Adluk: That is the story I asked Barry to tell you. (He stands to his feet.) But in truth, your mother was killed by Red Dragon assassins. I was the target. Suchin was the victim. (Versad growls in fury and lunges forward, grabbing Darkseid by his throat.) * Versad: You evil brute! It was your fault! (He makes no move to strike him, though. Barry slowly steps forward.) * The Flash: Master Shifu, the red panda, has devoted his life to fighting animals like the Red Dragon. It is they who are without honour. (Versad lets Darkseid go and walks away, taking a moment to collect his emotions. Beneath his anger, pain is clearly visible on his face.) * Versad: You shouldn't have hidden the truth. * Adluk: You would have gone after your mother's killers unprepared. I could not risk that. (Versad says nothing, but slowly processes the information he's being told.) The Flash has perfected your fighting skills. (His next words echo in Versad's head, rather than being spoken aloud.) * Adluk: (telepathically) Now it is time to complete your training. (Adluk instinctively puts his hand to his head, in the stance he will later adopt when putting his own telepathic skills to use.) * Versad: How-- how did you do that? * Adluk: (Telepathically) We are telepaths. A family gift. * Versad: I can read minds? * Adluk: (telepathically) Through training, we will determine your full abilities. (He reverts to speaking his next words.) And then we will hunt down the Red Dragon together. (He puts a hand on Versad's shoulder. This time, it is not slapped away. The scene cuts to the present day as Team S-F take cover behind the side of the docked ship they were kept prisoner in. They spot Reptile, Ermac and Deathstroke looking over the bodies of the soldiers killed by Dylar earlier.) * Reptile: This is Dylar's work. * Deathstroke: No argument there. Only she could create wounds like these. * Versad: (To Kara) That Dylar's full of surprises. * Deathstroke: Question is, is she working with anyone else? (Reptile sniffs the air and straightens up, seemingly catching a scent. He turns to face the docked ship. Deathstroke notices and stands up as well.) * Deathstroke: What is it? (Team S-F duck back down behind cover.) * Versad: Damn. He's made us. * Kara Danvers: Okay guys, standard diamond formation. Versad, you're on point. Hanso, bring up the rear. Cleral, air cover. (Cleral pulls an arrow from his quiver.) * Cleral: You got it. (On the dock, Reptile confirms his suspicions.) * Reptile: The Earth-Realmers! Dylar freed them! (Versad, Kara and Hanso charge out of cover. As the Outworlders get into a fighting stance, Cleral lets loose an arrow that hits at their feet, unleashing a cloud of blue gas into the air. Team S-F move in as they struggle to catch their breath. Hanso charges down Deathstroke and Kara engages Deathstroke. Versad runs up to Reptile and issues a challenge in Japanese. Reptile growls in response and turns invisible. Versad looks around in anticipation, and finds Reptile directly in front of him, readying a punch. Versad lands one of his own before it connects, staggering the Zaterran and turning him invisible again. As Versad looks around for Reptile, the lizard-man is briefly outlined as he sneaks round Versad's back. He comes at him from his right side with another punch, but Versad blocks it and lands two hits of his own. Reptile is forced to back away and turn invisible once more. As Versad looks over the docks for his unseen foe, he notices a nearby barrel move and fall into the water. He puts two fingers to his temple and - remembering Beron's training from earlier - realises that it was a distraction. He turns around to spot Versad attacking him from behind. Versad once again blocks his strike and throws a punch that catches Reptile in the kidney. He follows with a face strike and kicks him in the chest, sending him sprawling and turning invisible yet again. Versad holds his telepath stance yet again this time, and closes his eyes in concentration. As Reptile charges him from behind, Versad turns and throws a fist that catches the Zaterran square on the forehead. He falls down and turns invisible for a fifth time. As Versad once again puts two fingers to his temple and closes his eyes, Reptile uncloaks a good few steps away from him and throws out his extendable tongue. Versad catches it without even looking, then pulls Reptile in and punches him twice in the face, staggering him back.) * Versad: Gotcha right where I want you. (They fight. Versad defeats Reptile.) One down. Two to go. (Cleral has moved up and is now taking on Deathstroke. He isn't faring too well, as Deathstroke kicks him in the side and then kicks his legs out from under him. As Cleral falls, Deathstroke slams a fist into his abdomen, leaving him reeling on the ground in pain. Slade aims his revolver at Cleral's head, but Versad uses his ring constructs to grab Slade by the ankles, dragging him off his feet. Versad turns in the opposite direction and gives the whips a hard tug, sending Deathstroke flying over his head and through the staircase to the docked ship, demolishing it completely. With Deathstroke down for the moment, Versad runs over to Cleral and helps him back to his feet.) * Cleral: When we get back, you're teaching me that. * Versad: Deal. Go help with Adluk. I've got this. (Behind them, Deathstroke kips up to his feet and charges Versad. The assassin turns around and tries to slide tackle Slade, but the outlaw vaults over him, coming down into a roll to his feet. Versad also spins back to his feet.) * Deathstroke: Think you can handle me alone? You're either brave or foolish. (They fight. Versad defeats Slade and unmasks him.) * Versad: Brave or foolish, I'm alive. (Over at the end of the docks, Ermac has been keeping the rest of Team S-F at bay easily enough. He faceplants Cleral with a telekinetic slam, blasts Hanso right down the docks with a burst of soul energy and caps it off by deflecting Kara's gun from her hand, before levitating her into the air. Before Ermac can finish her, Versad grapples him in a sleeper hold, breaking the energies keeping Kara in the air. She falls unconscious, and Ermac is unable to bring his powers to Versad while grappled.) * Versad: Let's see what's worth learning in there. (He slams a palm onto Ermac's forehead. Versad only holds it there a couple of moments before he cries out in pain and reels backward, clutching his head and letting go of Ermac.) * Versad: So many minds... trapped inside... * Ermac: We exist to serve. Bound by Shao Kahn's magic. * Versad: The chaos... the voices... * Ermac: We are many. You are one. Your abilities pale before us. (They fight. Versad defeats Ermac.) * Versad: I think I've had enough of Outworld. (Versad walks over to his teammates, who have just finished picking themselves off the docks.) * Hanso: I'm starting to get why my dad retired. * Kara Danvers: We have to find Dylar. Get the amulet. * Cleral: Let's go. They won't be out long. (They depart. The scene cuts to Ares's palace. Reptile, Slade and Ermac are all either seated or standing around the table, with the God of War pacing nearby.) * Ares: Dylar? And the Earthrealmers? * Deathstroke: She stole the amulet, then helped them escape. * Reptile: She betrayed us to Kelpa. (Ares shakes his head in disappointment.) * Ares: You wound me, Dylar. (He turns to his lieutenants.) Prepare the legions. We go to Earthrealm. We will wrest back the amulet from Kelpa. (The scene cuts to the Kuatan jungle, where Team S-F have now reached. Versad is speaking to Cleral through his communicator.) * Versad: We're all in one piece. No one seems to be tailing us. * Cleral: Have you been able to determine where D'Vorah was headed? * Versad: We think she's headed for the Sea of Blood. (Another voice is heard over the communicator.) * Danil: Damn! * Hanso: Cyborg? * Danil: She's coming here. To Black Adam. There's a secret portal near the Sea of Blood. Adam-2 had it built when we were getting ready to invade Outworld. * Kara Danvers: Great. * Hanso: Danil, what are you doing? Why are you in the Netherrealm? Category:Raven: Justice League 2 Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes